1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal and operating method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal and operating method thereof, in which output error between multimedia data that are played and text data that are output on the screen, while multimedia data including text data are played, is measured, sync error is compensated for and text data are then output.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, with the development of digital technology, digital multimedia data play devices are diversified and have multiple functions. In line with this trend, the devices abruptly replace the existing products and are rapidly popularized.
More particularly, there is a tendency that MP3 players replace the existing portable cassette players, CD players and so on because of the development of a high-performance CPU and DSP, a lower price of a flash memory used as a storage medium, the easiness of securing content through Internet development and the like.
The MP3 player function is also included in the mobile communication terminal. Therefore, a user cannot only make a phone call, but can also listen to music anywhere and anytime using the mobile communication terminal. Furthermore, the mobile communication terminal can download music content through a mobile communication network. This enables a variety of contents to be used.
The mobile communication terminal can also download text information (the words of a song) along with music content. Accordingly, not only the words of a song can be output on the screen while music is played, but a singing room function is provided.
However, the mobile communication terminal is problematic in that sync error is generated between text information output on the screen while music is played and an audio signal of the music in playing the music and outputting the text data as described above.
This is because in a process in which a multimedia data play program and play means of the mobile communication terminal convert and process multimedia data, a time lag occurs between an audio signal that is actually output through the speaker and output time information about music managed in the play program of the mobile communication terminal.
In other words, the mobile communication terminal searches sync information of a text based on output time information of the multimedia data play program when the text is output, and outputs corresponding text data on the screen. Accordingly, if error is generated between the output time information and the audio signal that is actually output as described above, sync error occurs in the text that is output.
In this case, in the process of processing a large quantity of data for a short period of time in the mobile communication terminal, a difference in the speed occurs between the play program and the play means or a time lag occurs while compressed multimedia data are converted.
In addition, in the mobile communication terminal, the longer the music output time, the greater the error accumulated. In the case where functions such as fast wind, rewind and section repeat are performed, temporal error between the output time information and the audio signal that is actually output is further great.